far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Prime (Planet)
The planet Imperial Prime is part of the Imperial Prime system in Hex #0505. Places of interest Mausoleum of the Messiah For main article, see 'Mausoleum of the Messiah'' The Emperox’s body is entombed in the Mausoleum of the Messiah on Imperial Prime. Each House has a section for their Emperox, it is maintained by Neshmet of House Lyra and guarded by an Aquilan Honour Guard. Each House of has a section, regardless of their having a previous emperox or not. These sections tell the story of each house, of their integrity, of their traits and stories, for when an emperox is finally laid to rest in their section of the Mausoleum. The sections usually hold symbolic objects of their accomplishments or personal objects of theirs. Monument to the Heroes of the Era of Rediscovery One of the central points of remembrance during the Great Journey celebrations, in recognition of those who died in search of lost worlds. Monument to Commemorate the Reign of the Shining Star A gigantic interactive hologram similar to the smaller one in the Mausoleum of the Messiah. It allows visitors to see the Shining Star give important speeches and download some of their poetry collections. Velan Library on Prime The Velan Library on Prime allows priority access to the Great Library Information Services and even offers some physical books for lending. A pretty large building in white and blue, that also houses readings and literature circles. The Juliana Building For main article, see 'Eridanus Imperial Bank'' A solid and imposing edifice stands as the home of the Eridanus Imperial Bank on Imperial Prime. Paired with a sister building called The Empress Building in Tyr, The Juliana Building is the center of banking and guards part of the Emperox's Vault and the Imperial treasury. A heavily fortified structure, it is designed to stand the test of time. Little Shān A shady are of the Ecumenopolis on the lower levels. It is almost constantly damp from the condensation dripping off of the neighborhoods above. A strong cyber-punk aesthetic from the mixing cultures from across the fringes of the empire. Dominant among them is the Shānites from the Hild Sector. Outlaws, gangs, fringe sects, and those just trying to get by, all live in such places. Embassy Row The street that houses the embassies of the various factions of the sector. It is dominated by the opulent buildings of the noble houses. The Orgone Pyramid For main article, see 'The Masked Emperox'' A large black pyramid built during the reign of the Masked Emperox as a mausoleum of grief and mourning of all the loss and suffering during the silence and the following civil wars. The building now serves as the embassy for House Lyra and the best place on Imperial prime to experience art and culture - be it somber poetry readings, grand operas or massive Hekate concerts. Velan Promenade For main article, see 'Velan Promenade'' The Promenade on Imperial Prime is a piece of Haqani away from home. It was established right after the end of the Great Journey and is built on Embassy Row near the Imperial Palace. Reticulum Embassy For main article, see 'House Reticulum Embassies'' The Reticulum embassy is located close to the Crux embassy on Embassy Row. It is a tower with one of the most state of the art dueling facilities on top. Triangulum Embassy For main article, see 'House Triangulum Embassies'' The floating, lightly shimmering grey structure of the Triangulum Embassy Arcology located above Embassy Row near the Astral Synedrium Tower. The interior of the station has a clean, minimalistic aesthetic of a culture primarily living in orbit, combining effective utilization of space and careful use of artificial lighting. The induced-gravity-assisted interior transportation structures similar to those of Habitat One are a prominent architectural feature. The Embassy is also famous for robotic automation and other technologies normally unavailable outside of the Pamita Cha system. Eridanus Embassy For main article, see 'House Eridanus Embassies'' Although many point to The Juliana Building, which houses the Eridanus Imperial Bank as the home of the Eridanii on Imperial Prime, officially the modest Eridanus Embassy on Embassy Row is the political capital of the noble bankers, traders, and bureaucrats of House Eridanus. The building itself has in some ways spilled over into the area that was the Cygnus Embassy—now not more than a hovercar-park and a bio-dome of luscious Tiberian jungle—is styled with clean efficient lines and an attempt at understated class. The Embassy is a directory for administrative, bureaucratic, and diplomatic functions to the House but is frequented mostly when the Eridanii host annual New Years Parties. Serpens Embassy For main article, see ''House Serpens Embassies'. The Serpens Embassy is a twisting, curving building reminiscent of the architecture of the Serpens capital, Sero'ak. It is a hub of visitors seeking the comfort of home, with the interior reflecting the link each Serpens has back to Hroa. Fauna of Note Squidshark Imperial Prime's oceans are infested with a vicious predator, colloquially called Squidshark. If this animal is the result of genetic manipulation or an indigenous species of the planet is unclear, its origins lost in time. Rigid Culture The local culture is extremely rigid. Certain forms of behavior and belief are absolutely mandated, and any deviation from these principles is punished, or else society may be strongly stratified by birth with limited prospects for change. Anything which threatens the existing social order is feared and shunned. Enemies: * Rigid reactionary * Wary ruler * Regime ideologue * Offended potentate Friends: * Revolutionary agitator * Ambitious peasant * Frustrated merchant Complications: * The cultural patterns are enforced by technological aids * The culture is run by a secret cabal of manipulators * The culture has explicit religious sanction * The culture evolved due to important necessities that have since been forgotten Things: * Precious traditional regalia * Peasant tribute * Opulent treasures of the ruling class Places: * Time-worn palace * Low caste slums * Bandit den * Reformist temple Urbanized Surface The world's land area is covered with buildings that extend downward for multiple levels. Such worlds either have a population in the trillions, extremely little land area, or are largely-abandoned due to some past catastrophe. Agriculture and resource extraction are part of the urban complex, and there may be an advanced maintenance system that may not be entirely under the control of present natives. Enemies: * Maintenance ai that hates outsiders * Tyrant of a habitation block * Deep-dwelling prophet who considers "the sky" a blasphemy to be quelled Friends: * Local yearning for wild spaces * Grubby urchin of the underlevels * Harried engineer trying to maintain ancient works * Grizzled hab cop Complications: * The urban blocks are needed to survive the environment * The blocks were part of an ancient device of world-spanning size * The blocks require constant maintenance to avoid dangerous types of decay Things: * Massively efficient power source * Map of the secret ways of a zone * Passkey into restricted hab block areas Places: * Giant hab block now devoid of inhabitants * Chemical-reeking underway * Seawater mine full of salt and massive flowing channels Porvoo Mine Project - Giant Gas Mine '''Occupation: '''Scientists studying the alien life '''Situation: '''Things are emerging below Little information about the Porvoo Mine Project is known publicly. It exists on the planet Porvoo, a gas giant almost at the edge of the Imperial Prime star system, which houses some sort of scientific research program. It is highly forbidden to step foot on it for anyone outside of government workers from Imperial Prime or Maja. The planet itself is exploited for molecular and metallic hydrogen, massive amounts of helium and few other gases and compounds, that much is public knowledge. But the Porvoo Mine Project is more than just the simple extraction of known matter and elements. After the colonization of the Imperial Prime system and the eradication of alien elements on Maja there were alien remnants found on Porvoo. These sentient, intelligent beings used the gas giant for their own research projects, which in turn the humans took over by force as the Empire drove out the non-terrestrials in the War for Human Prosperity. Since then, the planet has had ongoing research on the shifting surface layers deep below the gas layers, on the alien technology that seemingly allowed the non-humans to fuse gases and other elements into new powerful, electrically charged matter and on the weird alien life that exists on the gas planet itself too, rumors speak of bacteria carpets that thrive in the gas clouds. Research Data gathered on Porvoo is shared only between House Fornax, the Imperial House and a selected handful of Triangulum scientists. While some of the research done on Porvoo has proven useful in the human advancement of understanding and technology, a lot of it remains of theoretical nature. Until today, as scientists down below think they had a breakthrough of sorts… Wynn-Williams 8 - Orbital Ruin '''Occupation: '''Military quarantine enforcers '''Situation: '''Trying to stop it awakening Category:Planets Category:Imperial Prime